Love, Mistakes and Heartaches
by kai0707
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar's love is tested when Brennan's past comes back to haunt him. The Dominion is back at full strength and preparing to destroy Mutant X, can the team survive when one of their own is turned against them? Please R&R. Mainly BS some JL
1. A New Beginning

_This is the sequel to 'Love and Pain' and second in the 'Soul Mates' series, which is my version of season four. This is a stand alone story so you don't have to have read the first part to follow this one. _

_Although there are a couple of things I will point out to save any confusion. Adam has been rescued from the Dominion and is now helping a group within the Dominion who are working to bring down the Creator, Jasper Murphy and his sister Katrina are both members and are my own characters. Adam is working on a way to stabilize all new mutants after stabilizing each member of Mutant X. I hope everything else is self explanatory but feel free to let me know if you need anything else clarified. _

_I would like to thank Jenn for taking the time to help me improve this fic. Her ideas and comments were invaluable!_

_I hope you enjoy…please R&R. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

_

**Soul Mates- Love, Mistakes and Heartaches**

**Chapter One- A New Beginning **

Shalimar quietly made her way down the stairs of the place she had called home for the last six months. She side stepped a couple of boxes which were lying near the front door before pulling the door open and stepping out onto the porch. She had always loved the feeling of being outdoors at night. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

This was their last night here, tomorrow they were moving into their new home. Although she was excited about having a permanent home again, she was also a little apprehensive. She had been happy over the last few months. They had Adam back and he'd cured them. It was like a dream come true but deep down she had a bad feeling she couldn't shake, and it unsettled her.

The team had worked hard over the last few months building their new home. It was another secret hideaway in Stormking Mountain not far from where Sanctuary lay in ruins.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality and she smiled.

Brennan wrapped his arms around her waist, "Shal its four in the morning, what are you doing up?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't sleep," she said leaning back against his chest. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked.

"No, the bed just seemed empty without you."

Shalimar smiled and placed her hands on top of Brennan's intertwining their fingers. "I know we haven't been here very long, but in some ways I'm going miss living here," her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but just think you won't have to fight Lexa for the shower every morning." He smiled when he felt her chuckle against him.

"True, but I am going to miss doing things like this," she turned in his arms to look into his eyes.

"You can still can. It will just be a different view."

"That's not what I meant," she told him.

"Shal, I don't understand." Brennan said, perplexed.

"I don't want things to change Brennan," she sighed. "Everything is going to be so different when we move into the new Sanctuary," she added, her eyes drifting down.

"Shal, look at me," he paused gently lifting her chin and softly kissing her lips. "Things always change, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse but you will always have me. I promise you that will never change."

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her again.

"Come on let's go back to bed," he said as he broke the kiss and took her hand to lead her back inside.

* * *

Adam stepped into the garage just as the team exited the car. "Good, you're here. I need you to get started on the computer systems, Jesse." He commented. 

"No problem. I'll get started just as soon as I finish unloading the car," Jesse said opening the trunk of the car.

"Wait a minute, Jesse. I have a surprise for you all," Adam smiled, before making his way through the garage to the hanger bay, closely followed by the others.

"Adam!" Shalimar said in shock. "It's another Helix."

"Where did you get it?" Lexa asked.

"I can't give away all my secrets," Adam smiled.

"Cool!" Jesse rubbed his hands together. "What you think, Bren. Should we take her out for a spin?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey! We're supposed to be unpacking not going for joy rides." Shalimar scowled.

"Come on Shal, we won't be long," Brennan said with a slight pout.

Shalimar sighed, "Okay, just don't be too long."

"You are so whipped." Jesse smirked.

"I am not." Brennan countered.

"Just remember you promised to help me set up the computer in my room before dinner." Lexa looked over at Jesse.

"I know, don't worry we'll be back in plenty of time."

"Who's whipped now?" Brennan laughed as he made his way on board the Helix.

"Ha Ha," Jesse mumbled.

"I was going to get a few supplies but since you two are going out you can save me the trip." Adam said handing a list to Jesse.

"No problem, see you when we get back," Jesse made his way on board and sat next to Brennan who was preparing the Helix for take off.

* * *

A few hours later, Brennan walked into what was now his and Shalimar's bedroom. This room was a lot larger than their old ones, and they now had their own en-suite bathroom. "Did you have fun?" Shalimar asked. 

"Yeah, I never realized just how much I missed the Helix," Brennan smiled as he brought his arms around her waist. "So what have you been up too while I was gone?"

"Just trying to sort out our room. I want to have it finished before dinner." Shalimar looked up at Brennan. "Why don't you unpack the boxes over there and I'll finish up in the bathroom." She ducked under his arms and made her way towards the bathroom.

Brennan reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back into his embrace. "I actually had something else in mind to occupy us till dinner," he said seductively. He leaned in and covered her lips with his in a demanding kiss.

"Really?" Shalimar murmured between kisses. "What if I don't want too?"

"I guess I will just need to persuade you." He placed feather light kisses down her neck. Shalimar leaned her head back to allow him better access as soft moans escaped her lips. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Shalimar ran her hand through Brennan's hair as she softly kissed and nipped at his ear, "Make love to me, Brennan," she whispered before claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. He carried her over to the bed and her legs dropped to the ground as they began to undress each other. It wasn't long before the room was filled with soft moans as they became lost in each other.

* * *

"Did you get your room sorted?" Lexa asked looking up from the cooker as Jesse entered the kitchen. 

"Yeah, how about you?" he asked as he reached over to dip his finger into the pot.

Lexa frowned, "Hey! Hands off!" She slapped the back of his hand with the spoon before continuing. "Yeah, but I think I need to go shopping, that room is too bare for my liking. Have you seen Bren or Shal?"

"Not since Bren and I got back. I think they're probably still in their room," he said with a wry grin.

"Do they ever give it a rest?" Lexa huffed.

"You know what their like, Lex," Jesse replied as he helped himself to some salad while Lexa's back was turned. "I'm sure the smell of your cooking will reach them soon enough."

"Hey! What did I say about touching the food?" Lexa reprimanded.

"Come on Lexa, I'm starving." Jesse whined.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You're always starving," she handed him an apple. "Here that will tide you over. Just keep your hands out of dinner!" she added.

"Hey guys, what's for dinner? I'm starving" Brennan asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Pasta and salad. Where's Shal?" Lexa asked.

"She went to find Adam. Are you cooking Lex?" Brennan's tone and face belayed his shock.

"Yes, what you didn't think I could cook?" She frowned.

"Well it's just you don't usually cook that's all," he shrugged.

"I'm actually a good cook. I just don't do it very often." Lexa retorted and turned back to the stove to stir the pasta.

"I never said you weren't," Brennan raised his eyebrows looking over at Jesse who had a smirk spread across his face.

Lexa noticed Jesse's smirk and frowned, "What?"

"Nothing sweetie. It's just the last time you made us dinner it was…" he paused. "A little burnt," he added as he leaned in to kiss her.

"That wasn't my fault! I followed the instruction to the letter." Lexa voice was coloured with her indignation.

"Yeah sure you did." Brennan said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're one to talk. When was the last time you cooked, Sparky?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"The difference is I know I can't cook," Brennan remarked as he sat at the table.

"Watch it or you will be wearing your dinner instead of eating it!" Lexa threatened waving the wooden spoon she had just stirred the pasta with at him.

"I think you should quit while you're ahead, Bro." Jesse commented as he started to set the table.

Brennan cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "So do you have any idea what Adam wants to talk to us about?"

"Not a clue, he just said he wanted to discuss something with us." Lexa returned to her cooking duties.

"Hey, is dinner ready?" Shalimar asked as she entered the room with Adam.

"Yeah, I was just waiting on everyone getting here," Lexa said as she dished out the pasta and joined the others at the table. They all eat in relative silence enjoying their first meal in their new home.

"That was wonderful, Lexa," Adam broke the silence.

"Thanks, it's nice to know someone appreciates my cooking." Lexa grinned. She shot Brennan a look as he opened his mouth to retort earning him a poke in the side from Shalimar.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Brennan asked Adam instead.

"I received a call from Jasper earlier on today. There have been a number of disappearances from a downtown nightclub. From what he has heard someone is experimenting with ways to control new mutants. We don't know for what purpose yet." Adam told them.

"So I take it you want us to go check it out." Lexa stated.

"Yes, they have all disappeared from a nightclub called Raven."

"Raven?" Brennan said interrupting.

"Yes, I take it you've heard of it," Adam asked, slightly surprised.

"Erm…yeah I used to go there, a long time ago, before I met you. It was always quite popular with new mutants." Brennan shifted in his chair, something that didn't go unnoticed by Shalimar although she chose to ignore it.

"That's probably why it was targeted, there was something else I wanted to tell you," he paused glancing over at Shalimar. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"I thought you were going to stay a while longer," Shalimar said, her voice a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"I know but I'm not needed here, you have all proved that on more than one occasion." He glanced around with pride. "Although this time you'll be able to contact me whenever you want and I'll stay in touch," he reassured.

"You'd better," Shalimar said rising from her seat and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go get changed, see you in a bit," she added before heading out the kitchen.

"I think I'll do the same." Lexa smiled as she headed to her room to get changed.

"Me too," Jesse added following Lexa out the kitchen and heading to his own room.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked seeing the distant look on Brennan's face.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Brennan sat up straight.

"You just seemed a little uneasy about going to the club."

"There's just a couple of people I used to hang with that go there. I haven't seen them in a long time and quite honestly I would have rather kept it that way," he sighed. "Don't worry about it," he added as he got up and left room.

* * *

It was just before nine when they arrived at the club. Brennan and Shalimar made their way inside and headed to the bar while Jesse and Lexa kept watch outside. 

"I didn't expect it to be so busy." Shalimar commented, almost yelling as she tried to speak over the load music.

"Yeah, it's always been a popular place, cheap drinks and good music." Brennan replied taking her hand and leading them through the crowd of dancers.

"I guess that's why you came here then."

"Erm… yeah," she couldn't help but frown at his response. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Just get me a beer."

"No problem," he smiled. "Two beers, please," he asked the bartender.

"Lexa didn't look to happy about being left out in the car," Shalimar said remembering Lexa's initial refusal to stay outside.

"I offered to stay, but she was the one that said your feral senses were needed inside." Brennan explained. "Thanks," he said as paid for the drinks, handing a bottle of beer to Shalimar and taking a swig from his own.

"I know. Why did you offer? You're normally the first one who wants to be in on the action." She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Just being nice." He looked around, slightly distracted. "C'mon lets go find a table." Brennan shrugged and made his way to the other side of the dance floor. Shalimar let out a soft sigh before following him. They sat at the table in relative silence for a couple of hours. "This is boring," Brennan groaned and played with the empty bottle of beer in front of him.

"Stop being a baby and come dance with me," Shalimar laughed and pulled Brennan to his feet and onto the dance floor.

'_Bren, Shal we could use a hand outside_.' Jesse's voice sounded over their comlink.

"On our way," Brennan said into his ring as he and Shalimar quickly made there way outside. They ran towards Jesse and Lexa who were standing next to a man and woman. The man had a comforting arm around the woman while talking to Jesse and Lexa.

"What happened?" Shalimar asked as she came up beside them, Brennan right behind her.

"Someone else was just abducted." Jesse told them.

"Did you see what happened?" Shalimar inquired.

"No we just heard a scream and then we noticed a black van driving off." Lexa voice held only the traces of her agitation.

"It all happened so fast, Danny was running on ahead to get the car when this van pulled up beside him, two guys jumped out and dragged him into the back before it sped off." The man told them.

"Do you have any idea why he would have been abducted?" Jesse asked.

"No, although there have been a lot of rumours about people who have disappeared recently but we just thought it was just that, a rumour. I'm John by the way and this is Cassie. Danny is her brother."

"Hey, I'm Jesse. That's Lexa, Shalimar and Brennan," Jesse pointed to each of them in turn.

Cassie pulled away from John sniffing back the tears that were cascading down her face. "Brennan?" Her shocked whisper rang out in the silence of the street.

"Hey, Cass. It's good to see you again." Brennan said, hesitantly.

TBC


	2. Secrets

_Hi, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have had a lot going on in my RL and not had the motivation to write but I decided to get back into it. I'm in the process of finishing off my other story. So anyone who has been following 'Altered Reality' rest assured I have every intention of finishing it in the near future, along with working on this one. I hope that after all this time there is still a few people interested in reading my story. _

_I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and sent messages encouraging me to continue. It means a lot to me._

_Anyway on with the story..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Secrets**

Shalimar watched as Brennan and Cassie got further away down the alley. She tried to listen to what they were saying, but even with her enhanced feral senses they were to far away to make out. She was curious to find out who Cassie was and why Brennan was acting so strangely. The sound of her name being called broke her from her thoughts.

"Shal, you okay?" Jesse asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shalimar sighed. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" she lied. "I'm going to have a look around; I'll meet you guys back at the Helix."

Jesse gave her a look that told her he didn't buy what she said for a minute, but she was grateful when he just smiled, nodded and turned his attention back to the conversation going on between John and Lexa.

"That was when the van drove off and you guys showed up." John finished detailing the events that had just transpired.

"That's not a lot to go on; did you manage to get the license plate of the van?" Lexa asked.

"I'm afraid not, it was just too far away."

"What type of mutant is Danny?" Jesse asked.

"He's a thermal elemental. Is that why he was abducted, because he's a new mutant?" John looked at Jesse then Lexa.

"Yes, we believe so. Danny is the fifth person to go missing, that's why we're here. Each of them has either been an elemental or molecular new mutant." Lexa explained.

"Do you know why?" John asked trying to take in what he was being told.

"Unfortunately not."

"We're going to find out though." Brennan said as he approached the others.

"Where's Cassie?" John worryingly looked around.

"She's waiting for you in your car," Brennan stated. "I told her we would contact you when we hear anything."

"And she agreed?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I told her it was better if she went home and let us find Danny."

"Well I'm impressed I would never have thought anyone could have convinced her to go home, Danny means the world to her."

"I know and she wasn't very happy about it but I managed to convince her it would be better for us to handle it." Brennan grinned at the memory.

"Well thanks. I feel a whole lot better knowing she'll be safe at home, I don't want her to be the next one to disappear." John smiled.

"No problem, man. Take care of her and we'll be in touch as soon as we know more." Brennan said shaking John's hand.

Shalimar was already on board the Helix when the other arrived. Brennan took his seat at the front and prepared to take off.

"Did you find anything?" Lexa asked sitting across from Shalimar.

"Just this, it looks like they must have used a tranquilizer gun," Shalimar said holding up a dart. "The dart must have fallen out when they grabbed him," she added.

"We can check it out when we get back to Sanctuary." Jesse took the dart from her outstretched hand as he walked past her. "So Brennan, how do you know Cassie?" he asked as he sat down next to him.

"I used to know her and Danny a few years back. Danny and I went to high school together," Brennan glanced at Jesse before turning his attention back out the front of the Helix. "I haven't seen either of them in about five years," he added.

"You didn't seem all that shocked to see her." Shalimar said annoyed at how jealous she sounded.

"I was a little shocked, but Raven is where we all used to hang out so it wasn't all that strange for her to be there." Brennan explained looking round at Shalimar who was sitting behind him.

"Even still, I would have thought after five years you would have been a little more…I don't know surprised?" She couldn't help adding.

"What you think I'm lying about not having seen her in five years? Why would I lie about that?" Brennan's voice rose in anger.

"Oh, I don't know. You tell me?" she retorted.

"Shal, I promise you I haven't seen or spoken to her in years." He said looking her in the eye.

"If that's true why are you acting so strangely?" She countered.

"I'm not acting strangely." He shot back while turning back round to face the controls.

"I hate to tell you Brennan but yes you are. We've all noticed it." Lexa interjected.

"Stay out of this Lexa; it's nothing to do with you."

"You hiding things affects the team, so it has everything to do with me." She shot back.

"For the last time I'm not hiding anything. Cassie and Danny are old friends of mine, I dated Cassie for a while and after we broke up I lost contact with them. End of story!"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Lexa asked.

The rest of the journey back to Sanctuary was spent in relative silence. When they landed Shalimar wordlessly rose from her seat and made her way out the open hatch.

"I'm going to go analyze the dart Shal found, see if it can give us any clues." Jesse said.

"Good idea, I'll go fill Adam in on what happened." Lexa told him as she watched him exit the Helix behind Shalimar. "You know Brennan; you're acting awfully defensive for someone who isn't hiding anything," she added before making her way to the lab.

Brennan spun round in his chair, opened his mouth to reply but instead just watched her retreating form, she was right he was hiding something but he couldn't tell them, wouldn't tell them. He had kept this part of his past a secret from them and he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

Brennan woke from a restless sleep, sweat glistening on his bare chest; he sat upright his chest heaving. Taking a deep breathe he lay back down and rubbed his eyes. 

The room was in darkness except for the dim light that seeped through the bottom of the door.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and let out a sigh, it was just after 4am and Shalimar hadn't come to bed yet. Getting up, he put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, and then made his way out into the hall to go in search of the feral.

As he passed by the kitchen and rec room he could see them both in darkness, so he carried on down the hallway to the dojo and wasn't surprised to see a light on in there.

He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest watching Shalimar work out. Sometimes he couldn't believe how truly amazing she looked. He couldn't help but smile, she was his, and he was hers. The thought of ever losing her terrified him. He hated lying to her but sometimes the truth hurt more.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Shalimar asked continuing her assault on the punching bag.

Brennan sighed; standing up straight he made his way over to her and grabbed a hold of the bag. "Are you going to talk to me?" He countered.

"What is there to talk about?" she stopped hitting the bag and walked over to get her towel.

"Why you've been avoiding me since we got back from the club would do for starters."

"I haven't been avoiding you." She snapped.

"So that's why you're in here at 4:30am laying into a punching bag instead of being in bed with me." Brennan retorted raising his eyebrows.

"Okay so tell me who Cassie is?" Shalimar asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Brennan sighed. "I told you Shal she's just an old friend."

"Uh huh," she fought to keep her anger in check. "Look Brennan, I know there's more to it than you're letting on, but if you don't want to tell me then I guess I will just have to life with it, but don't expect me to like it." She stormed out the door without giving him a chance to reply.

"Shalimar!" Brennan watched her retreating form before clenching his fist and hitting the punching bag. "Damn it."

* * *

When Brennan woke the next morning, he turned over hoping to find Shalimar asleep next to him, but all he found was an empty space. He got up and went for a shower, leaning his head against the cool tiled wall he let the water run over his head. His mind drifted to the night before, he couldn't deny that it was good seeing Cassie again but how was he supposed to tell Shalimar and the other about what had happened five years previously. How could he tell them that he had killed someone? Tears were mixed with the water from the shower and he sank to the floor. 

"Hey Shal, you want some breakfast?" Jesse asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm not all that hungry. I'll just have some coffee."

"No problem." He poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to Shalimar. "Here you go." He said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks Jess, so how did your analysis of the dart go?"

"It didn't tell us much, just a basic tranquilizer. I wasn't really expecting anything else but it was worth a shot."

"Yeah," she took a sip of coffee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked placing his hand over hers.

"I just wish I knew why he's acting so weird. He says she's an old friend but if that's all there is to it why is he being so evasive? I feel as though he's shutting me out and I have no idea why." Shalimar said her voice a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I wish I could tell you that you're being silly and imagining it all, but I have to agree he's hiding something. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah, but he just said the same thing. She's an old friend nothing else to it."

"I guess we'll just have to be patient and let him tell us in his own time." Jesse suggested.

Shalimar sighed, "This is Brennan we're talking about we could all be old and gray before he opens up." She gave out a small laugh, "and patience has never been one of my strong suits."

"That's true." Jesse said with a straight face.

"Hey!" Shalimar playfully slapped his arm.

"Ouch!" Jesse jumped back pretending she had hit him hard.

"Morning," Lexa said as she walked into the kitchen. "Is the coffee still hot?"

"Yeah sit down and I'll get you some. Do you want some eggs too?" Jesse asked.

"Please." She nodded before turning to face Shalimar, "So did you manage to get any more info out of Brennan?"

"No, he's still being all secretive," Shalimar snapped.

"I was only asking!" Lexa defensively through her arms up in the air.

"Sorry Lex, he is just so…."

"Annoying?" Lexa finished her sentence.

"I was going to say stubborn but yeah, annoying works too." They both laughed.

"I was thinking, Jesse. Why don't you try and find out some more about Cassie and Danny from the new mutant database?" Lexa suggested.

"Yeah, I thought of that last night. I was going to run them through the system this morning." Jesse responded as he put a plate of eggs down in front of Lexa. "I'll go do it just now," he added before making his way to the computer terminal.

"Have you seen Adam this morning?" Lexa asked before putting a fork full of eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah, he went out a while ago. He said he had some things to take care of."

"Hmm." Lexa finished chewing before continuing, "I think we should go back to the club tonight, see if we can't catch these people in the act."

"Yeah, I agree. Hopefully Adam will be able to find out something that'll help us." Shalimar said helping herself to some of Lexa's breakfast.

"Hey, get your own," she tried to swat Shalimar's fork away with her own.

"You're spending too much time with Jesse; you're starting to sound like him." Shalimar laughed.

"I resent that." Lexa tried to sound insulted but ended up laughing along with Shalimar.

Brennan stood in the doorway watching his friends. He contemplated going in to join them but decided against it. Instead he headed to the garage, getting in his mustang he drove out of Sanctuary and made his way into the city.

He drove around for a while before finally parking the car outside an apartment building. He took a deep breath and killed the engine. He made his way inside and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor. Standing in the hallway in front of one of the flats he raised his hand and chapped on the door. He stood there for a minute waiting, when the door finally opened a small boy stood there, staring up at him.

"Hey kiddo." Brennan said kneeling down so he was at the same height as the boy.

A moment passed then the boy ran toward him and threw his arms around Brennan's neck.

TBC

_

* * *

Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you think!!_


	3. Old Friends

_Okay, I know I should be ashamed at the length of time it has taken me to update. I have no excuse! I would like to thank all who have read and more importantly reviewed. You guys are great! You can thank the nice person (you know who you are!) that has bugged me to continue this for my sudden reappearance. This one is for you Jess!!_

_Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it and for the lack of well everyone except Brennan! I just need to get a few things explained and dealt with so the story can actually progress! _

_Hope you enjoy…..maybe enough to leave me a wee review??_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Old friends**

"Oliver! What have I told you about opening the door to stranger?" Cassie shouted as she walked toward the door.

"But Aunt Cassie, it's not a stranger," Ollie told her. "It's Uncle Bren. He came back, I knew you would."

"Hey," Brennan greeted as he stood up.

"Hi, have you found Danny?"

"Not yet, but I will," he promised. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, of course." She reluctantly stood aside to let him past.

"Come on Uncle Bren, I want to show you my room." Ollie took his hand and tried to get him to follow.

"I'll be there in a minute; I just need to talk to your Aunt for a minute, okay?"

"Promise?" Ollie scowled.

Brennan laughed, "I promise, now scoot."

"He's missed you." Cassie told him as she sat down on the sofa.

"He's gotten big," Brennan commented.

"Five years will do that to a kid," Cassie snapped.

"Cass don't, please." He sat on the arm of one of the chairs, "I couldn't stay. You know that."

"No Brennan, you could have," she let her anger bleed through her voice. "We needed you and what did you do? You abandoned us."

"I didn't abandon you," Brennan interrupted.

"For God's sake Brennan you didn't even say goodbye. You just up and left. I came home from work one day to find you and all your stuff was gone, leaving a note with two goddamn words on it, 'I'm sorry'," she yelled at him. She took a deep breath before continuing, "If that isn't abandoning us I don't know what is." She got up and started pacing.

"I'm sorry."

Cassie snorted, "Sorry doesn't quite cut it Brennan." She lowered her voice, "You didn't just abandon me; you abandoned that little boy in there. Do you realise what that done to him? First he lost his mother, then you. He cried for you every night for nearly two weeks. Everyday he would ask me when you were coming home and everyday I had to tell him I didn't know!"

"I don't know what else to say Cassie, except I'm sorry, I really am. I just couldn't cope. I know it was selfish but I couldn't be reminded of her everyday. I couldn't be reminded of what I had done." He sank in the armchair.

Cassie sighed, kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his knee. "Brennan it wasn't your fault. The only person who blames you for Sara's death is you," she told him, her anger forgotten.

The front door opened, "Don't waste your breath Cass; he always was a stubborn bastard."

"Oh my god, Danny." Cassie exclaimed, rushing over to him and wrapping her arm around his neck. "What happened? How did you escape? Are you alright?" She bombarded him with questions unable to believe he was standing in front of her.

"I'm fine, Cass. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was going to get the car, and then the next thing I remember was waking up this morning in an alley about two blocks from the club." He explained.

"You don't remember anything at all about the time in between?" Brennan asked.

Danny shook his head. "No man, I don't have a clue."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassie asked.

"Apart from a killer headache, I'm fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

Danny wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he kissed the top of her head. "So what brings you back here after all this time?" He turned and asked Brennan.

"I met Cassie outside the club just after you disappeared and I stopped by to see how she was holding up."

Cassie sniffed, "Brennan is with Mutant X. Can you believe it?"

"Really?" Danny couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah, they helped me turn my life around."

"That's great, man."

"Listen I'd like you to come back to Sanctuary with me and talk to Adam. There have been a few other disappearances and maybe you might be able to help."

"I'm not sure what I can do; I really don't remember anything but if you think it might help, sure I'll come with you," he nodded in agreement.

"It's worth a shot." Brennan said before raising his hand to his mouth, "Hey, Adam. You there?"

"_Go Brennan," _Adam's voice sounded over his comlink.

"You will never believe this but I stopped by to check on Cassie and Danny just showed up. I've convinced him to come back to Sanctuary with me."

"_Good, Shalimar and Jesse are out chasing a lead I got from Jasper this morning. I'll fill you in when you get here."_

"Okay, see you in a bit." He closed the connection and turned to Cassie, "Why don't you and Ollie come too? I bet he'd love to see inside a mountain."

"Sure. I'll go get him," Cassie smiled and made her way down the hallway.

Danny cleared his throat, "It's good seeing you again."

The two men hugged. "You too, man." Brennan agreed.

"So how long have you been with Mutant X?" Danny asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"About 4 years now. How about you what have you been up too, you still working down the garage?"

"Yeah, you know me a creature of habit," he laughed. "The old man retired last year, so I bought him out. The place is actually doing quite well."

"Good, I'm glad." Brennan glanced behind him before continuing, "So how's she been?"

"She's doing okay. You really broke her heart when you left like that; it took her a long time to get over you. John's treating her well though and I think she's finally happy." Danny explained a hint of anger seeping through his voice.

"Good, she deserves to be happy."

"A mountain?" Ollie exclaimed as he and Cassie entered the room.

"Yes, your Uncle Brennan lives inside a mountain isn't that cool?" Cassie replied.

"That's right buddy." Brennan ruffled Ollie's hair.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now come on." Brennan couldn't help but laugh at how excited Oliver was and it suddenly hit him how much he had missed the boy.

The drive back to Sanctuary was filled with stories as the three old friend told each other about what they had been doing since the last time they seen each other.

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually found someone that would marry you." Brennan teasingly said to Danny as they made there way to the lab. "So who's the lucky lady, do I know her?" he asked.

"Funny and yes. You remember Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Brennan frowned. He thought for a moment before raising his eyebrows. "As in Rachel Morrison?"

"The one and only."

"You're kidding me, Rachel actually married you. I thought she hated you?"

"I did too. Apparently she only said she hated me so none of us would realise she was actually in love with me," he shrugged. "She was drunk one night and let's just say the rest is history."

"I would never have believed it," Brennan commented.

"Hi, I'm Adam Kane, you must be Danny?" Adam said as he made his way to meet them closely followed by Lexa.

"That's me." Danny said shaking hands with Adam.

"Brennan tells me you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Only waking up this morning in some alley." Danny told him.

"Okay, well with your permission I'd like to run a few scans see if I can't figure out what happened to you." Adam said motioning Danny to follow him.

"What kind of tests are you talking about?" Danny nervously asked as he and Adam disappeared into the lab.

"I still can't believe how big this place is," Cassie looked around her mouth slightly open.

"You think this is big you should have seen the old place." Lexa said before turning her attention to Ollie who was peering out from behind Brennan. "Who's this?"

"Oh! This is Ollie." Brennan glanced behind him and motioned gently pulled Oliver in front of him. "Ollie this is Lexa she's a friend of mine."

"Hi," Ollie shyly whispered.

"Hi, Ollie. How old are you?" Lexa asked bending down slightly and placing her hands on her knees.

Ollie looked up at Brennan and then turned to look at Cassie who smiled encouragingly at him. "Nine and a half."

"He's a little shy around strangers," Cassie explained.

Lexa smiled and stood up straight, she gave Brennan a quizzical look before turning to Cassie, "Why don't we take Ollie to the rec room let him watch a movie."

"Would you like that Ollie?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," he whispered in response still not sure of Lexa.

"It's just down here," Lexa pointed in the direction of the rec room. "So what kinds of movies do you like Ollie?" she asked as they disappeared down the hall.

Brennan removed his jacket and made his way towards his room, he wasn't in there long before Lexa knocked on his half open door.

"What's up?" Brennan asked as she entered the room.

"Cute kid." Lexa commented.

"Yeah he is." Brennan replied as he made his way out into the hall. "Are Shal and Jess back yet? Adam said they were out chasing some lead." He added when he seen her follow him out the room.

"No, not yet. Shouldn't be too long though." She raised her eyebrows, "so the kid yours?" she blurted out just as Shalimar and Jesse approached them.

"What kid?" Jesse asked unsure if he had heard correctly.

"The one in the rec room watching a movie with Cassie." Lexa replied.

Shalimar stared at Brennan waiting for him to answer she couldn't believe that he wouldn't have told her he had a son.

"No he isn't mine; Cassie adopted him after his mother died." Brennan told then, as he tried to read Shalimar's expression he hated fighting with her. "So did you guys manage to find anything out?" He added trying to veer the conversation away from him.

"Not really, the guy we spoke to didn't know any more than we already do, it was a waste of time." Jesse explained.

"How about your friend does he remember anything useful," Shalimar asked keeping her voice neutral.

"No, he remembers leaving the club and then waking up in an alley. Adam's running some tests on him just now."

"I think I might go check him, see if there's anything else he wants us to check out." Jesse said. He turned to Lexa before continuing, "You coming Lexa?" he nodded in the direction of the lab hoping she would realise he was trying to leave Brennan and Shalimar alone to talk.

"Eh...yeah sure," she smiled and followed him towards the lab.

Shalimar placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "Are you ready to talk to me yet?" She asked letting the anger and frustration she was feeling bleed through her voice.

"Shal…I…I don't know what you want me to say," he stuttered.

"You know what just forget it," she angrily spat before storming past him and heading to their room.

"Shalimar wait." Brennan almost pleaded.

She stopped in her track and spun round to face him, "Wait for what?" She snapped. When he didn't respond she added. "Look Brennan I can't force you to talk to me but I don't need to stand here and have you treat me like an idiot. I know there is something you're hiding and if you don't want to tell me fine but…Argh!" She threw her arms up in the air before turning back around and making her way to their room slamming the door behind her.

Brennan was about to go after her but something stopped him, instead he made his way to the rec room; leaning against the doorway he watched Oliver lying on the floor in front of the television. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had stayed with Cassie to help her raise Oliver.

"So what's their story?" Jesse asked breaking Brennan from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Brennan turned round to face his friend.

"Your friend in there," Jesse raised his eyebrows and pointed into the rec room.

Brennan glanced behind him then ran his fingers through his hair, "long story Jess."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it." Jesse placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Thanks man, maybe later."

"Okay but just one piece of advice," he paused. "Don't shut Shalimar out, she's worried about you."

Brennan stared at his friend for a moment then nodded in response. "Has Adam finished running his tests?"

"Yes, that's actually what I came to tell you. He found a small microchip imbedded in the base of Danny's neck."

"A microchip?" Brennan frowned. "Does he know what it's for?"

"Not yet, he's removing it just now. He wants to see us all in the lab." Jesse explained.

"Okay, I'll tell Cassie. Shal's in our room you go get her and we'll meet you in the lab."

TBC


End file.
